Austrian Butler
by Living Chain
Summary: Roderich Faustus, butler yang mengabdikan dirinya kepada tuannya yang awesome, Gilbert Trancy, yang selalu membawa masalah padanya. Seorang butler, tidak pernah segeblek ini. Parodi Kuroshitsuji Season 2 xD PrussAus. PrussHun.


Summary: Roderich Faustus, butler yang mengabdikan dirinya kepada tuannya yang awesome, Gilbert Trancy, yang selalu membawa masalah padanya. Seorang butler, tidak pernah segeblek ini. Parodi Kuroshitsuji Season 2 xD PrussAus. PrussHun.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana. APH © Himaruya Hidekaz.

Warning: Berisi spoiler Kuroshitsuji Season 2, paling nggak sampe episode 8 deh -plak- Terus OOC!Gilbert, OOC!Roderich, OOC!Elizaveta! -digampar-

A/N: Karena begitu saia ngeliat si pedobear Claude -langsung ditusuk-, pikiran saia langsung berteriak, "YA OLOH! Ngapain si Austria mejeng di Kuroshitsuji?"

* * *

Pagi itu burung gereja bercicit dengan riang, sungai berdecak pelan, dan matahari masih belum ingin menunjukkan batang hidungnya di cakrawala London, Inggris yang berwarna oranye pekat.

Tampak di hutan sekitar London yang hampir tak terhuni, di balik bukit nun jauh di sana (dimana tidak terlihat tentang keberadaan Joker dan kawan-kawannya, begitu pula Batman juga Robin—tunggu, Joker yang itu udah beda lagi), sebuah mansion megah yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba berdiri dengan tegap walau tampak bobrok karena ketidakmampuan sang pemilik untuk menyewa tenaga kerja untuk membersihkan benang-benang halus yang menempel di setiap sudut rumah. Benar-benar! Sungguh. Ter, la, LU! Apa kata dunia?

Intinya, di balik tirai gordin berwarna merah beludru yang menghalau sinar matahari untuk masuk ke salah satu ruangan di lantai 3 mansion yang cukup mewah (buang saja fakta bahwa mansion tersebut dipenuhi oleh sarang laba-laba), berdiam seekor manusia albino yang diselimuti seprai berwarna merah anggur kesukaannya, sama seperti warna yang mengisi iris indahnya yang masih tertutup kelopak matanya yang lembut. Di sampingnya, seorang lelaki berambut hitam pekat dengan wajah tirus, ditemani dengan sebatang kacamata di hidungnya berdiri kaku. Sebuah troli perak dengan cangkir dan teko kecil berdiam di sampingnya.

Lelaki tampan bernama lengkap juga palsu yakni Roderich Faustus, seorang butler berkebangsaan Austria yang entah kenapa terevakuasi sampai ke kediaman keluarga Trancy yang berdiri megah di atas tanah Inggris zaman Victoria yang berjaya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Roderich menyibakkan selimut itu dengan kasar dari tubuh tuannya yang ternyata tampak masih tertidur dengan tidak satupun benang menempel di tubuhnya. Dengan kekuatan laba-laba bagai Spider Man-nya, Roderich meloncat melewati sela-sela kasur dan kanopi tuannya dan dengan satu tangan yang lincah juga menyibakkan gordin merah beludru yang tadi disebutkan, menyebabkan sinar pucuk bola api yang hangat menyebar masuk ke dalam kamar yang remang. Kepala keluarga Trancy itu mengerang pelan sebelum mengusap-ngusap mata merah anggurnya dari debu tidur, dan disambut oleh mata coklat butlernya yang 'setia', Roderich Fautus.

"_Guten morgen, Mein Reich,*_" ujarnya dengan nada monoton sedang tangannya membantu '_Reich_'-nya untuk duduk di atas kasur yang telah lusuh. Ia menyisir rambut perak tuannya dengan tangannya yang berbalut kaos tangan putih tanpa lecet. Tak ada angin tak ada arang, Gilbert segera menepis tangan Roderich. Ia mendelik ke arahnya sambil tersenyum jahat, lalu tanpa basa-basi menendang troli di sebelah Roderich sehingga membuat isinya berceceran di lantai keramik yang dingin.

"Dasar butler masam," ujarnya sambil bertumpu dagu. "Kupikir aku sudah bilang kemarin kalau hari ini aku mau minum bir, bukan teh."

Roderich berusaha dengan keras untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Jelas-jelas ia sudah mengingat perintah yang telah diberikan oleh tuannya tadi malam, _"Oii, Roderich! Pagi depan aku yang awesome mau makan __é__'clair dan teh darjeeling!"_, sungguh; ia memilik otak seorang laba-laba, bukan seekor gajah yang pelupa.

Tapi begitulah sikap tuannya yang bernama Gilbert Trancy, kepala keluarga dari sang Laba-laba Penjaga yang Mulia Ratu Victoria—bukan berarti Gilbert Trancy _lupa _akan perintahnya kepada Roderich Faustus—ooh, ia tidak pernah lupa, karena yakinlah ia seorang yang cukup pintar meskipun sikap urakannya berkata lain, kau tahu? Ia hanya ingin 'bermain-main' dengan butlernya yang 'setia'. Itu saja.

Dan karena itulah; tahu bahwa tuannya tidak akan menerima jawaban lain, Roderich mundur selangkah dan membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat ke arah Gilbert yang masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Saya minta maaf, Tuan. Akan segera saya bawakan bir terbaik yang kemarin telah diimport dari Jerman sekarang juga."

Menegakkan badannya dan memutar ke samping—ke arah pintu kamar yang tertutup, Roderich berbisik pelan seperti sayup-sayup teriakan seekor kupu-kupu yang terperangkap dalam jejaring sang laba-laba yang hilang dalam keriuahan orkestra sang dewi malam, "Elizaveta," tetapi bisikan itu pun cukup bagi 'Elizaveta' ini.

Dan keluarlah seorang maid berambut coklat dengan bunga berwarna oranye cerah yang berfungsi untuk menjepit poni dari surainya yang bergelombang dari pintu sana. Wajahnya bulat dan matanya coklat garang—melengkapi ekspresi air mukanya yang mengadakan perlawanan sengit antar pundung atau linear (walau ia memilih yang kedua). Baju maidnya yang berwarna hijau dengan celemek putih pucat bergerak-gerak elegan ketika ia mendekati sebuah bentuk kehancuran yang berada di lantai. Tanpa banyak kata, ia membereskan pecahan piring dan troli itu. Gilbert melirik maid yang disebut sebagai Elizaveta itu dengan senyum terulum di bibirnya.

_Burung pipit coklat tua dari Hongaria yang menyimpan keberanian juga kegadisan—hihi, gula adalah dirimu, Elizaveta Annafellow. Apakah bunga segarang engkau telah pernah dipetik kelopaknya oleh seseorang? _Pikir Gilbert sambil terkikik geli, sedang Roderich (yang akhirnya memutar matanya juga) dengan bisu memakaikan celana dan kemeja berwarna putih kusam di badan tuannya yang seperti tongkat rapuh.

Tak lama bagi tiga orang maid lelaki lainnya yang kesemuanya berwajah sama—bermuram durja sudah bagaikan tak adanya bunga matahari untuk menyinari mereka—yaitu Toris, Eduard, dan Raivis untuk datang membawakan sebotol bir yang dimaksudkan oleh Roderich, kemudian menyerahkannya pada orang yang bersangkutan. Mereka berpamit dengan menunduk hormat, lalu menuntun Elizaveta keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Roderich sendirian bersama tuan mereka.

"Mereka bisu, ya?" komentar Gilbert tak berperasaan seraya menyambar botol bir dari tangan Roderich, meminumnya dengan tamak seperti babi serakah. Dijatuhkannya botol bir yang telah kosong itu ke lantai yang menimbulkan bunyi 'prang!' yang membuat kaget, walau tampak Roderich tidak terkena efeknya sama sekali, dan melanjutkan, "Roderich, kurasa aku harus menyuruhmu kapan-kapan untuk membuat mereka berbicara sesekali. Mungkin dengan sedikit pecut dan pipa air dan belenggu tangan. Haha."

Ia pernah dengar dari Elizaveta tentang mantan tuan iblis wanita itu—Ludwig—yang terkadang suka mengintip para polisi yang datang dari London dan tampak terpukau dengan 'barang' yang mereka bawa untuk menjegal penjahat, tapi tak pernah disangkanya bahwa sifat ini akan menurun (atau menaik?) ke Gilbert.

Atau mungkin saja ia hanya ingin membuat Ludwig senang dengan pandangan keji menyiksa manusia-manusia lain di sana. Di perut Elizaveta, lebih tepatnya.

Menjijikkan.

Tak pernah dalam seumur hidupnya seorang laba-laba menginginkan dengan sangat untuk membunuh seekor manusia. Tak pernah.

Tapi apalah yang bisa ia lakukan? Satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah untuk mendorong kacamatanya naik.

Dan juga, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gilbert untuk berkomentar, "Oh, ya, Roderich? Kenapa celana dalam yang kau pakaikan padaku di tengahnya bolong? _Vital region_-ku yang _awesome _jadi terpampang dengan indah ini!"

Roderich kembali mendorong kacamatanya menaiki batang hidungnya.

Seorang butler, tak pernah segeblek ini.

* * *

"Jangan mendekatiku, dasar sampah yang tidak _awesome_!"

"Tuan Gil—akh!"

Kue torte yang berwarna coklat pekat itu segera mewarnai surai-surai coklat muda rambut milik Elizaveta Annafellow yang terhempas ke atas lantai, dilemparkan tadi dengan kasarnya tentu saja oleh Gilbert Trancy yang berdiri di atas kursi dengan murka.

Gilbert mendesis seperti ular dan menunjuk marah ke arah Roderich Faustus yang berdiri tepat di samping tembok di ujung sana, lalu dengan tangannya yang satu lagi menunjuk ke arah kue torte yang sekarang mendiami baluran surai coklat milik Elizaveta.

"Tidak enak, Roderich, tidak enak! Kau harus membuatnya persis _sama _seperti bagaimana butler milik Arthur Phantomhive membuatnya! _Sama_! Atau aku akan memerintahkanmu untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri!"

Ia mendengus kesal dan menghempaskan pantatnya kembali ke atas kursi empuk yang berwarna merah beludru, tidak menerima objektif lain akan perintahnya yang egois sama sekali, lalu menaikkan satu kakinya ke kaki yang lain dan berkacak pinggang.

"Dasar. Dan selagi kau membuat kembali kue—apa tadi, torte? Roderich, buatkan juga aku _wurst_! Yang matang dan _awesome_, seperti diriku, tentu! Aku mau makan lagi! Lapar, kau tahu!" perintahnya sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kencang.

Tanpa banyak kata dan juga peduli terhadap keadaan Elizaveta yang masih terbujur kaku di atas lantai, Roderich membungkuk hormat dan hampir menyuruh gadis maid itu (karena kebanyakan masakan selain kue dibuat olehnya), "Eliza-," sebelum sekali lagi ia disela oleh Gilbert:

"Tidak, Roderich," ia mendelik, pupilnya hampir-hampir membentuk sebuah garis linear yang runcing di kedua ujungnya. "Aku mau _kau _yang membuatkannya untuk_ku_, di sini—ya; aku mau melihat kau memasaknya di sini."

Roderich terdiam sejurus, membiarkan perintah itu untuk benar-benar diserap oleh prosesor otaknya yang lama. Selesainya pemrosesan itu ditandai dengan matanya yang menyipit tajam, entah kenapa, walau kalian pasti tahu kenapa, lalu ditutup kembali dengan kelopaknya dibarengi dengan tunduknya seorang iblis kepada seekor manusia di depannya ini.

"_Ja, Mein Reich*._"

Roderich segera beralih untuk berjalan ke arah dapur yang terletak di seberang mansion, sedang Toris, Eduard, dan Raivis membantu Elizaveta dulu untuk berdiri dan segera membasuh rambutnya yang kotor dengan sebuah lap basah. Keempat orang itu juga mengatakan sebuah permisi yang diam kepada tuan rumah yang masih cemberut, dan kembali menuntun Elizaveta menuju ke arah dapur untuk membantu Roderich menyiapkan segala sesuatunya yang diharuskan untuk memasak sepotong _wurst—_sosis besar dari Jerman yang tuan mereka sangat gemari.

Di sana, Toris, Eduard, dan Raivis segera beranjak untuk membantu Roderich menyiapkan piring dan oven geser dalam diam—tentu, karena pada dasarnya Elizaveta menginginkan agar mereka bisu—tetapi tidak dengan Elizaveta sendiri, yang menatap ke arah punggung sang butler keluarga Trancy yang mengambil selongsong bawang dari rak di dapur. Mata coklatnya hanya melebar sekian mili ketika gadis iblis itu melihat Roderich melepas kaos tangannya yang kanan, menampilkan sebuah tangan ramping bercat kuku hitam yang jelek. Tetapi yang paling menarik dari tangan telanjang yang hampir-hampir tak pernah diperlihatkan oleh iblis itu adalah punggung tangannya, dimana sebuah tato dengan corak bintang berwarna kuning emas ada.

Roderich membiarkan ketiga maid lelaki lainnya mengurus segala persiapan yang dibutuhkannya, sedang ia sendiri asyik menjilati tiap-tiap jari tangannya itu dengan pandangan kosong. Lidah berwarna merah jambu yang basah menjilat jari telunjuk, lalu tengah, cincin dan manis secara berurut, lalu beralih ke arah jempol yang ia hisap dengan ekstasi berlebih yang tentu pandangan kosongnya takkan bisa menyangkal. Tiap-tiap jarinya menjadi basah dan berkilat dikenai semburat cahaya matahari yang bersinar terik di luar jendela—maklumlah, saat itu Inggris Raya masih mengalami musim panas yang berkelanjutan.

Tapi bahkan tidak satupun dari hawa panas yang berkelanjutan itu yang mampu menurunkan semburat wajah gila seorang Roderich Faustus yang sedang kelaparan. _Sangat _kelaparan.

"Hanya sepotong jiwa yang busuk tentu takkan bisa menyaingi _main course _selezat jiwa seorang Arthur Phantomhive...," ia menggigit jarinya sampai berdarah, mengucur lalu menetes ke lantai dengan bunyi 'blup'. "Tetapi—biarkanlah aku memainkan chopin sebagai pembukaan makan malam paling bersejarah di umat iblis yang _appetizer_-nya akan dibuka oleh Gilbert Trancy."

Elizaveta tidak sanggup mendengar lebih banyak lagi.

Ia berlari.

* * *

Sepotong piring cina yang antik kembali menjadi korban dari amukan kemarahan Gilbert Trancy yang lelah menunggu.

Tanpa sungkan-sungkan ia melempar botol bir yang tadi telah diberikan oleh Raivis kepadanya ke arah tembok, membuat gelas kaca berwarna hijau tua itu pecah berkeping-keping dan isinya berceceran ke arah lantai. Biarlah! Ia akan menyuruh Roderich untuk menjilat bir itu sambil menunduk bagai anjing ke arahnya. Dan kalau perlu menyuruhnya juga untuk menjilat sepatu_ pantoffel_-nya sampai mengkilat.

Dasar butler bodoh yang masam. Tidak bisakah ia bekerja secepat bagaimana butler milik Arthur Phantomhive itu bekerja?

Gilbert mendengus dan segera mendorong kursi merah beludrunya sampai jatuh, meninggalkan ruang makan itu dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkannya marah. Peduli mati dengan perintah yang diberikannya tadi kepada Roderich. Untuk mempertahankan estetika butlernya, Gilbert yakin Roderich akan mau keliling dunia tujuh kali tujuh kali tujuh untuk menemukannya. Aah, tidak seperti ia _ingin _menyusahkan dirinya sampai-sampai berputar-putar dunia untuk mempermainkan butler masam itu, sih. Tapi ini hanya perandaian saja. Lagipula, Roderich tahu dimana ia harus menemuinya jika ia sedang kesal.

Setelah lama berjalan, tangannya yang ramping menyentak pintu kaca yang membawanya langsung ke arah beranda—ke arah sebuah taman bunga dengan berbagai macam warna yang segera menyerbu pandangannya. Ia tersenyum miris dan berjalan keluar ke sana, disambut dengan hangat oleh berbagai macam warna mawar yang begitu menarik bagi berlusin-lusin kupu-kupu walau ia balas dengan tatapan sedingin es yang mampu membuat bunga layu bahkan punah. Tapi ia tidak berhenti di hadapan bunga mawar berwarna merah darah yang sedang berkembang dengan indahnya pada musim sekarang, tapi berlanjut lebih ke dalam, ke arah sebuah kotak daun yang terisolasi di antara yang lain yang berisi beberapa kuntum bunga yang berwarna biru terang, terletak di pojokan taman.

Bunga _cornflower*_ kesukaan Ludwig.

Gilbert berjongkok dan tersenyum penuh kerinduan—benar-benar sangat beda dari sikapnya yang selalu ia tunjukkan terhadap Roderich dan yang lainnya. Ia menyentuh salah satu kelopak bunga _cornflower_ yang begitu ramping itu—seperti tusuk gigi yang berwarna biru dan membengkak di ujungnya. Entahlah, Ludwig selalu menyukai bunga ini; spesimen indah yang cukup susah untuk ditemukan di Inggris.

"_Ooh... Cornflower...! Terimakasih, terimakasih, bruder!"_

Gilbert menyeringai lebar.

"West akan senang melihat hal ini—haa, anak itu pasti akan kehilangan wajah sok dewasanya ketika aku memberikannya hadiah bunga ini! Bunga kesukaannya, _cornflower... _Dasar, West, kau anak yang culun!"

Setiap kali—setiap kali ia memberikannya hadiah bunga ini, Ludwig pasti akan tersenyum penuh kegembiraan, lalu berkata bahwa ia pasti akan membalaskan dendamnya kepada seluruh orang-orang di desa yang menyakitinya. Ia akan membungkuk, lalu dengan nada yang begitu hormat dan dewasa—seakan-akan membawa Gilbert ke masa depan dimana ia menjadi raja dan Ludwig menjadi bawahannya—anak pirang berbola mata biru itu akan berkata, _"Ja, Mein Reich."_

Dan pada saat itu, Gilbert akan tersenyum penuh kebanggaan dan mengusap-ngusap surai emas milik adiknya yang telah tiada itu.

Ia kembali teringat akan bola mata bening berwarna biru yang mirip warnanya dengan warna kelopak bunga ini. Tetapi ia meringis sedih begitu mengingat akan hari dimana warna bening itu dihilangkan dan diganti oleh warna hitam kusam oleh karena salah seekor iblis jahanam yang berani-beraninya mengambil nyawa adiknya yang berharga itu.

Butler milik Arthur Phantomhive itu.

Sialan semuanya. Orang-orang di desa itu yang selalu memukulnya dan adiknya oleh karena mata merahnya (yang mereka bilang membawa kutuk! Sungguh, _terkutuklah _mereka!); lelaki tua Trancy sialan yang selalu menodainya setiap malam; Roderich yang setiap kali selalu memandang tubuh ramping Arthur dengan obsesi tidak sehat; butler iblis yang menculik Ludwig; dunia yang memisahkannya dengan Ludwig! Semuanya, _semuanya!_

Ia menengadah ke atas—ke arah langit biru dengan awan seperti permen kapas—dan merentangkan tangannya lebar.

"Ooh, Ludwig! Ludwig Ludwig Ludwig! Andai saja aku bisa membunuh semua orang—lalu kau akan bahagia, kita akan bahagia—dendammu, dendam_ku_... Semuanya... Semuanya akan-,"

"_Bruder, _aku pasti akan membalaskan dendammu. Aku akan membunuhi orang-orang di kota—kau hanya perlu meminta, _bruder_."

Gilbert tersentak di tempatnya. Mata merahnya membelalak lebar.

Suara itu—suara manis yang selalu menyebutkan kata _bruder_ dengan penuh hormat...

Ia membalikkan badan dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Ludwi-,"

Tetapi tidak; di sana hanya ada Elizaveta, dan tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk segera menampilkan wajah penuh jijik tetapi juga diselimuti kebingungan.

"Tuan Gilbert..." Yang terdengar dari bibir eksotik berwarna plum itu hanyalah suara miris seorang Elizaveta Annafellow yang menatapnya dengan alis yang dikerutkan. Kemanakah suara Ludwignya yang manis yang tadi ia dengar? Tidak mungkin, bukan, kalau ternyata ia sudah...gila? Sampai-sampai mendengar suara seperti itu?

"Kau—Elizaveta...," desah Gilbert pelan, lalu segera mencopot setungkai bunga _cornflower_ di belakangnya dan segera dilemparnya ke wajah Elizaveta yang bergerak pelan untuk mendekatinya. Elizaveta tidak berkedip sama sekali ketika kelopak bunga berwarna biru itu menyentuh bola matanya. Malahan ia semakin mendekat, semakin menyuarakan keinginan Gilbert untuk berteriak, "Pergi! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini—pergi, kubilang _pergi_!"

Untuk sekali dalam entah kapan, Elizaveta tidak mengindahkan perintah yang telah diberikan tuannya. Gadis iblis berambut coklat yang bergelombang itu malah jatuh ke atas lututnya, menatap ke atas—ke arah iris merah anggur milik seorang Gilbert Trancy yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget. Kedua tangannya yang berwarna kuning langsat (sungguh amat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan kulit pucat Gilbert Trancy dan Roderich Faustus) bergerak dan menangkup sebelah tangan dari Gilbert yang masih menatapnya bingung. Elizaveta mengecup punggung tangannya dengan penuh hormat, menyisakan noda gincu berwarna ungu yang membekas di sana—pada saat bersamaan, angin berhembus, membuat jubah hitam Gilbert, rambut dan rok Elizaveta, beserta beratus-ratus kelopak bunga yang ada di sana terbang dengan indahnya.

"Ludwig menunggumu, Tuan Gilbert," ulang Elizaveta dengan pandangan memohon setelah selesai mengecup tangannya. Tidak memberikan kesempatan menjawab bagi Gilbert yang masih terkesima, ia menggeleng, lalu mengganti suaranya menjadi suara _Ludwig_, "_Bruder—_aku merindukanmu."

"_We-Wessi*_? _We—_tidak, _Ludwig—_kau...Ludwig?"

Elizaveta kembali menggeleng, tetapi bibirnya yang penuh menenun senyum lebar. Ooh, betapa bahagianya; akhirnya—akhirnya entah setelah berapa kali mencoba—Tuannya Gilbert _mau _mendengarnya seperti ini! Seperti ini...

"Tuan Gilbert, mari ikut denganku, tinggalkanlah Roderich—ia hanya ingin menggunakanmu untuk mendekati Arthur Phantomhive! Kalau Tuan ikut denganku, maka Ludwig pun akan senang... _Aku _akan senang... Kita akan hidup bertiga—dan bertiga saja... Tidak akan kubiarkan-," Elizaveta menegakkan tubuhnya, membawa tangannya untuk naik dan menangkup wajah Gilbert. Gadis iblis itu menatap lekat-lekat ke arah bola mata berwarna merah anggur yang begitu karismatik dengan pupil yang dikelilingi iris coklatnya. "-siapapun menyakitimu, _Mein Reich_."

Ia menunggu sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Elizaveta berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang sudah lama ia pendam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tuanku Gilbert. Sebesar cinta Ludwig padamu."

Ia maju dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir merah apel Gilbert, dan sekali lagi angin berhembus, menutup mereka dalam selubung lautan kelopak bunga yang terbang.

Tetapi ciuman itu berlangsung dengan begitu cepat, hampir Elizaveta tidak merasakannya sama sekali. Segera Gilbert meronta minta dilepaskan dan menampar pipi maid itu dengan telapak tangannya, membuat Elizaveta dengan cepat tersungkur ke lantai sambil memegang pipinya yang menjadi merah marun. Gilbert menatapnya jijik, alis berkerut dan barisan gigi tertangkup buas, lalu menginjaknya lagi tepat di perut gadis malang itu yang membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Dasar—dasar sampah! Berani-beraninya kau...mencoreng nama Ludwig seperti itu! Ludwig—Ludwig... Dia..."

Gilbert berteriak untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam mansion, sepatu _pantoffel_-nya membunyikan bunyi 'kletak, kletak, kletak,' yang membuat ngilu. Ia membiarkan saja maid Hongaria itu untuk tetap tersungkur di atas tanah, tak mau memandang rentetan air mata yang menuruni pipi bulatnya. Tapi, apa mau dikata? Mata merah anggurnya pun juga menjadi semakin merah seperti darah ketika air mulai menggunung di sana, hidungnya merah seperti delima jua dan napasnya naik-turun seperti bocah malang yang baru saja tenggelam di sungai. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan, mencoba untuk tidak mengingat akan suara—astaga, suara _Ludwig! _Bagaimana bisa gadis tidak _awesome _itu meniru suara adik kecilnya yang sudah sejernih terompet malaikat?—yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya.

"Ludwig sudah mati Ludwig sudah mati Ludwig sudah mati Ludwig sudah mati..." Ia terus mengulang-ngulang perkataan yang tidak ada henti-hentinya itu sepanjang ia berlari di dalam koridor sendirian, seakan-akan kata itu adalah mantra yang dapat membuatnya tetap hidup—tetap hidup sehingga ia bisa membalaskan dendam Ludwig yang dibunuh oleh butler milik Arthur Phantomhive itu! Itu—itu adalah satu-satunya tujuannya untuk hidup... Perjanjian kontraknya dengan Roderich Faustus, sebelum laba-laba itu akan menyelimutinya dengan benang-benang halusnya dan dilumat oleh cairan yang keluar dari sana, dan berharap bahwa apa yang ia rasakan hanyalah dirinya diantar tidur oleh Roderich yang membawakan lagu Simfoni ke Tujuh dengan violinnya yang eksotis. Lalu semuanya akan hilang—dirinya hilang, dunia hilang... Ia akan bersatu dengan Ludwig di alam sana, dan butler dari Arthur Phantomhive akan menderita selamanya.

Begitu, kan, apa yang ia inginkan?

Dan, tidak! Roderich juga tidak mungkin... Roderich itu tidak mungkin menggunakannya! Memang, Gilbert tahu, bahwa 'terkadang' (atau selalu, malah) Roderich selalu menampilkan wajah yang monoton, tetapi ia tahu (atau berharap, setidaknya) bahwa di dalam lubuk hatinya Roderich menyukainya! Ia jauh lebih baik daripada si sialan Arthur Phantomhive itu! Jiwanya pasti lebih matang daripada anak berumur 12 tahun bau kencur itu... Ia lebih buruk; lebih kotor; lebih berdosa, jiwa yang cocok dan pastinya lezat sebagai kudapan seekor iblis! Ya, Roderich mencintainya... Setidaknya mencintai jiwanya. Roderich... Roderich...

Ia terengah-engah dan berhenti di ruangan makan yang tadi sudah ditinggalinya, nihil akan siapa pun di sana, walau terlihat persiapan Roderich untuk memasak _wurst_ (sebuah oven geser dan beberapa alat makan) sudah ada di sana.

Ia tidak mau menunggu lagi. Tidak untuk satu detik pun. Gilbert menjulurkan lidahnya, membiarkan dunia melihat tato bergambar bintang kuning emas yang tergambar di sana. Dan menggumam:

"Ro...Roderich..."

Bintang itu bersinar terang.

Dan pada saat itu, terdengarlah alunan lagu yang muncul dari gesekan violin yang lembut tetapi tegas, bergema dan meloncat-loncat di sekitar ruangan itu sedang sang virtuoso misterius asyik menggesek tiap-tiap senar yang ada di violinnya. Walau lembut, suaranya seperti menyayat hati Gilbert yang terbujur kaku di sana, mendengarkan tiap-tiap baris nada lagu itu yang terus bergilir seperti musik penyampai hati. Tetapi kelembutan tiap nada itu beranjak mengambil crescendo, dan suaranya mengeras dan mengeras, nada-nada allegrissimo yang mengejar satu sama lain—membuat Gilbert membayangkan akan kematian yang mengejar-ngejar, laba-laba yang merangkak pelan dari balik pilar dan tiba-tiba menyemprotkan benangnya yang halus...

Ia membiarkan dirinya terhipnotis oleh rangkulan lagu pengantar kematiannya, digesek dari violin sang virtuoso yang mengantarnya untuk tidur. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya; tak ada henti-hentinya seperti air sungai hidup yang terus berlari-lari.

Ya; arti dari lagu ini adalah bahwa Roderich mencintainya. Mencintai jiwa_nya_.

Tapi tak lama bagi Gilbert untuk menikmati kemegahan lagu kematian itu ketika kemudian temponya berubah, menjadi semakin lambat, dan adalah tanda bagi sang laba-laba untuk menunjukkan wajahnya.

Roderich muncul dari balik salah satu pilar di sana, satu violin tertumpu di pundaknya sedang ia menggesek violinnya pelan yang mengulum pelan bait terakhir dari lagu itu. Butler itu begitu menikmati bermain lagu, dan Gilbert hanya bisa memandangnya terkesima.

Roderich selesai bermain dan menaruh violinnya dengan pelan di atas meja makan, dan beralih untuk melihat tuannya yang masih terdiam kaku di ujung ruangan. Ia bergerak ke sana dan berdiri dengan lututnya, satu dibiarkan berdiri dengan posisi bengkok sedang tangannya menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang menggenang di ekor mata Gilbert.

Ini Roderich... Roderich milik_nya._

"Anda tampak lusuh, Tuan," ujarnya dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, merapikan rambut perak Gilbert yang acak-acakan dengan tangannya yang basah tadi karena saliva yang ia oleskan di tiap-tiap jarinya. Sependar cahaya terang masih membekas di tatonya yang terpampang bebas. Gilbert masih tidak bergerak, hanya memandang lekat-lekat ke arah bola mata coklat milik Roderich yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ro...derich..."

"Ya, Tuan?"

Gilbert menelan ludahnya, menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh lagi, dan berkata:

"Ini...perintah, Roderich... Kau...kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku... Setidaknya sampai dendam Ludwig terbalaskan... Sampai aku memiliki setiap kepuasan yang ada di dunia... Sampai butler milik Arthur Phantomhive menderita... Kau...mengerti?"

Roderich terdiam sejurus, lalu menunduk sebentar untuk mencoba berdiri. Gilbert tampak sangat kecil dibandingkan dirinya yang begitu tinggi seperti laba-laba yang bergelantungan di atas langit yang bayangannya terbiaskan matahari sehingga memproyeksikan sesosok monster yang siap untuk menerkam mangsanya.

Kemudian, Roderich tersenyum, senyum yang membuat bibir Gilbert menjadi senyum lega, lalu menunduk penuh hormat kepadanya.

"_Ja, Mein Reich_."

Gilbert tersenyum puas dan jatuh ke pelukan Roderich yang menangkupnya. Yang mengelus-ngelus rambutnya. Yang mencintainya. Yang akan memakan jiwanya. Memakan dengan tamak. Membunuhnya dengan tamak. Lalu dengan begitu ia akan dipertemukan dengan Ludwig. Hanya saja, Gilbert telah buta dengan senyum jahat yang menampilkan sepasang taring di wajah sang laba-laba.

"Saya akan mematuhi perintah tersebut, sampai ketika pada waktunya saya memainkan violin di atas peti mati anda yang terkubur dalam tanah."

_~End_

* * *

Translation/footnote:

_Guten morgen, Mein Reich_: Selamat pagi, Tuanku

_Ja, Mein Reich_: Ya, Tuanku

_cornflower_: bunga nasional Jerman yang berwarna biru

_Wessi_: West; Timur

A/N: Walah, ini PrussAus sama PrussHun pertama saia :D Dan pertama kalinya dalam sejarah saia menulis tentang tiga negara Baltik walau mereka cuman mejeng! -digampar- Err, okeh. Aneh, ya? Maaf, ya. Abisnya gara-gara saia nonton Kuroshitsuji Season 2 dan melihat om Claude, saia cuman bisa mikir Austria aja. Abis mirip sih lol -digampar-. Yah, maukah memberi saia review, para readers yang baik sekalian? Oh! Dan adakah yang bisa menebak siapakah butlernya Arthur? XD


End file.
